1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with pins that can prevent the short-circuit problem from occurring.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2. The electrical connector of the prior art includes an insulating main body (a) and a plurality of conducting pins (b). The insulating main body (a) has a plurality of receiving holes (a1) that are disposed in the lengthwise direction and the lateral direction. The conducting pins (b) are respectively installed in the receiving holes (a1). Each of the conducting pins (b) has a base portion (b1). The base portion (b1) is located in the receiving hole (a1). A flexible arm (b2) extends upwards from the base portion (b1). A welding portion (not shown in the figure) extends downwards from the base portion (b1). The flexible arm (b2) further includes a bending portion (b21) that extends and bends upwards from one end of the base portion (b1) and part of the bending portion (b21) extends outside of the receiving hole (a1). A connection portion (b22) slantedly bends and extends upwards from the bending portion (b21). A contact portion (b23) is located at the end of the connection portion (b22).
The electrical connector is electrically connected with a chip (c) located above the electrical connector and a circuit board (not shown in the figure) located below the electrical connector. When the chip (c) is installed on the insulating main body (a), the chip (c) presses and contacts the contact portion (b23) of the conducting pins (b). At this time, when the conducting pins (b) are located in the same lengthwise row and adjacent, the flexible arm (b2) of one conducting pin (b) is located above the flexible arm (b2) of another conducting pin (b), the contact portion (b23) of one conducting pin (b) is located above the connection portion (b22) of another conducting pin (b), and the bend portion (b21) of another conducting pin (b) is located below the connection portion (b22) of one conducting pin (b). By utilizing the conducting pin (b), the chip (c) and the circuit board perform the signal transmission well.
The drawbacks of the electric connector are:
1. When the chip is pressed to contact the conducting pins, the flexible arm of one conducting pin is located above the flexible arm of another conducting pin, the contact portion of one conducting pin is located above the connection portion of another conducting pin, the bend portion of another conducting pin is located below the connection portion of one conducting pin and there is no yield space or separating structure, the flexible arms of the conducting pins that are located in the same lengthwise row and adjacent easily contact to each other. The short circuit problem occurs.
2. The connection portion extends upwards from the bend portion directly. Comparing with a connection portion slants downwards a predetermined distance from the bend portion and then is curved and extended upwards, the conducting pin is easily bent when the chip is pressed to contact the contact portion of the conducting pin.
3. Because the connection portion extends upwards from the bend portion, the press distance of the flexible arm is larger. After the conducting pin is pressed many times, the conducting pin is easily fatigued. The contact between the chip and the contact portion will be instable.